1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a lever.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage Bridge Bay (SBB) canisters are widely used for providing standard mechanical/electrical interfaces between passive backplane drive arrays and electronic packages. An SBB canister includes a housing receiving electronic elements, and a pair of levers attached on the housing. The levers are pivotable about the housing between an open position in which the SBB canister can be inserted into an enclosure and a closed position in which the SBB canister is fixed within the enclosure by locking the levers with the enclosure. Generally, each lever is attached to the housing by extending a rivet through the lever and the housing and then punching the rivet to deform ends of the rivet. However, this fixing method may result in the levers and the housing being too tightly held to each other by the rivets. When this happens, it is difficult to rotate the levers about the housing. This problem hinders normal assembly of the SBB canister to the enclosure.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device having a lever which can overcome the limitations described above.